When the World Comes Crashing Down
by JanuaryLight
Summary: Chapter 16. “Cold?” He asks, wrapping his arms around her from behind. PURE FLUFFY-NESS
1. I Lied

Title: I lied

P.O.V: Alex Eames

Angst/Slight B/A-ness

Word Count: 105

I said I was angry. I said that I didn't love you. I said that I hated you; that I never wanted to see you again. I said I didn't understand you. Said that I didn't think I wanted to be your partner anymore. I said all those things.

But I lied.

Because the truth is, I don't hate you. I do want to see you again, and I want to continue being your partner. Because, the truth is, I love you. And I'm sorry that I lied, sorry that everything has been so wrong. But I need you to know that I love you.

A/N: I know that I said I would finish my other stories before starting something new. However, this little thing just popped into my head one night, and I just HAD to post it. I promise to finish my other stuff…


	2. Guilt

Title: Guilt

P.O.V: Third Person

Angst

Word Count: 105

He was stupid. He had done something that he had long ago forbade himself from ever doing: he had let his emotions impair his judgment. In doing so, he had crossed the line. The invisible boundary line that he and his partner had set all those years ago at the beginning of their partnership. Within two days after his mistake, they were split up and re-assigned. Now he was left to live with the overwhelming guilt that he had finally driven her away. The guilt that, in the end, he drove everyone away. He was destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

A/N: It popped into my head late last night, and I just couldn't resist!


	3. Observing Her

Title: Observing Her

P.O.V: Third Person

B/A-ish/Slight Angst

Word Count: 108

She never caught him observing her. Taking in her beauty. They way her hair fell gently over her face, the way the light reflected off it. Listening intently to the way she spoke. Even when he didn't seem to be paying any attention, he was silently studying everything. Taking in her scent. She smelled of strawberries, vanilla, and something just distinctly Eames, all mixed together in to the epitome of sweetness and perfection. He longed to touch her, pull her to him, bury his nose in her hair; in fact, there was nothing he wanted more. But that would require a level of intimacy that they didn't possess.

A/N: I most humbly apologize for the above. My brain just suddenly started firing out this random cheesy, fluffy goo.


	4. What he Doesn't Know

Title: What he Doesn't Know

P.O.V: Third Person

B/A-ish

Word Count: 111

What he doesn't know is that she observes him, too. When he's absorbed in a case, or lost in his own world, she's watching. And he's completely oblivious. She observes him because, after everything that has happened, she wants to make sure he's okay. Or, at least, that's her rationalization. In reality, her hidden feelings for him have a lot to do with it too. Through her observation she noticed him studying her. At first, is unnerved her a little. But, like with so many of his other habits, she quickly grew used to it. So, now she wonders if maybe, just maybe, he has the same hidden feelings for her.

A/N: According to my 'Stats' page, there are actually people out there reading this. Surprising considering the number of REVIEWS I've been getting, ot rather, not getting. So, REVIEW!! Please. Oh, and if you want to give me a word, or phrase or something, I'll try to write something around it.


	5. The Slightest Touch

Title: The Slightest Touch

P.O.V: Third Person

B/A-ish

Word Count: 105

There was never much physical contact between them. Maybe it was because others might take it the wrong way, or maybe it was because they were both afraid of crossing the line. Whatever the reason, the fact still remained. But, they each secretly reveled in the little contact they did have. The occasional brush of their hands as they one of them hands the other a file, a gentle touch on the arm to get the other's attention. And then there are those wonderful, but oh-so-scarce occasions that require them to act as lovers. No matter what the situation, even the slightest touch is enough.

A/N: This one was from a phrase from morgancorinthos84. Hope you like! If anyone else has any ideas/requests, feel free to drop me a line. Oh, and don't forget to review!


	6. So Many Things

Title: So Many Things

P.O.V: Bobby Goren

Angst

Word Count: 134

There are so many things I wish I didn't remember; things I wish I never experienced. The memory of the day that I first realized that my mother wasn't like all the other mothers. Her 'psychotic breaks' over the years. Her cancer and inevitable death. The actions of my father and the way he treated our family. Frank's bad habits. His continuous wasting of every penny he ever receives. Eames' kidnapping. I can only barely begin to fathom her feelings and thoughts during those horrible hours. My own scarring and horrific experience at Tates. Those few adrenaline, panic-filled seconds where we stood, me and Eames, face to face, gun to gun. Her anger and hurt afterwards. So many things I'd like to go back and fix, yet they make me who I am today.

A/N: I guess I can officially dub myself a sort of 'nocturnal writer/updater' as these last few updates have been done around midnight.


	7. Sorry

Title: Sorry

P.O.V: Bobby

Angst, post-Purgatory.

Word Count: 105

"I hope it was worth it." Her words hurt more than anticipated, and seconds later, she's gone.

I stare at the spot where she stood mere seconds ago. I don't know what to do anymore. When I do tell her things, she gets upset and argues over my actions. But when I don't, she feels betrayed and thinks that I don't trust her. What's worse is that I don't know how to fix this. I don't know if it _can_ be fixed. I wish I could make her understand; I do things for a reason. I do things for her.

_I'm sorry, Eames. So sorry._

A/N: I know it's a little late as a post-ep thing, but oh well. Hm, I seem to be really good at getting exactly 105 words... weird.


	8. The World Crashes Down

Title: The World Crashes Down

P.O.V: Third Person

Angst, B/A, Character Death

Word Count: 200

"Eames." His whisper is horse.

"Shh. Don't talk. You can tell me later." She says, putting a finger to his lips.

"Eames, we both know there isn't going to be a 'later' for me." He replies, and looking at him, she knows he's right. He's wounded badly, and bleeding fast. But she doesn't want to give up hope.

"I need to say this." He insists. His voice is barely audible, so she leans down to hear better, her face only inches from his. "I love you."

"I-I know." She whispers back.

He shakes his head slightly. "N-no. I mean, I _love_ you." And, for emphasis, he gethers what little strength he has left and gently pulls her head down. Their lips meet for a brief gentle moment. The best moment of his life. Then he lets her go.

"I love you too." She says, choking back tears.

"You… please don't say it back unless you mean it…"

"I mean it."

He smiles a sad little smile. "I'm sorry things couldn't have been different." He murmurs.

Then the world crashes down. Because Robert Goren is dead. And the only thing left is Alex Eames, her tears falling on his cold face.


	9. Lying in the Ruins

Title: Lying in the Ruins

P.O.V: Alex Eames

Angst/Character Death

Word Count: 200

Life without him seems so pointless. Especially at work. I look around and ask myself: _What am I doing here?_ Everyone wants me to be 'normal' again. They all want me to go on with my life. Like it never even happened. I can't do that. I can't erase those eight years of my life. I feel like there is nobody I can talk to anymore. Nobody who understands my pain. There are shrinks, and therapists, but even they don't really understand. Nobody knows whet it feels like to have the man you love confess his mutual feelings for you as he dies in your arms. I can't just 'move on' after that. I can't stop thinking of what could have been. What we could have had if he had lived. Those thought hurt, but I can't stop them. Sometimes, I think about just ending it all. It would be better that way. No more pain. Then I would get to be with him again. But then I stop and think. I know that he would want me to carry on with my life. So I will wait. I will suffer through these painful, seemingly endless, sorrow-filled days… for him.

* * *

A/N: This is a companion piece to 'The World Crashes Down', in case you haven't already figured out. I think these last two drabbles are the saddest things I've ever written. I swore to myself that I'd never do a character death, but I just couldn't help myself. So, to anyone who's day was – even slightly – darkened by the angst in these last two drabbles, I'm sorry…


	10. Musings

Title: Musing

P.O.V: Bobby Goren

Angst, Post 'Frame'

Word Count: 109

"Tell Bobby he's the only man I ever loved."

"Bobby, you're free."

Those are just some of the things that bounce around my head as I walk out of the interrogation room. I can't believe that Declan really killed her Nicole. And, did she really have feelings for me? Could Nicole Wallace have _loved_ me? Is that why Declan sent me her heart? He says I'm free, but free to do what? What can I do now? I can't make Nicole pay for her crimes or repair my relationship with Frank. He took that away. He didn't help me. He hurt me. Everyone seems to be doing that lately.

* * *

There were a lot of ideas I had for Frame, but I decided to go with this one. The major thing for me in this episoed was Nicole's dying words.


	11. The Power of Fatigue

Title: The Power of Fatigue

P.O.V: Bobby Goren

B/A Fluff. Semi-angsty tones.

Word Count: 105

I have found that she is the most affectionate at night. When the day has worn her down and her walls are starting to crumble under the weight of fatigue. The stubbornness and determination in her seem to give way to an almost eerie quietness and contentment. It is then that she will kiss me tenderly before crawling into my arms and curling up with her head settled on my chest. It seems that she is content for me to just hold her, my hand stroking her hair, until she drifts off to sleep. I have decided that I like it when she is tired.

A/N: I figured that, after all the angst, I owed you all some fluff. Hey, look! Another one with exactly 105 words… I swear that I'm not doing that on purpose.


	12. Love Evil

Title: Love Evil

Title: Love Evil

P.O.V: Second Person

Bobby/Nicole

Word Count: 102

The line between love and hate is very fine. So fine, that it is hard to tell when you've crossed it, and which side you're on. But you can tell. You know. As much as you want to hate her, and even though you tell yourself that she's evil, you can't help or deny how you really feel. It's irrational, and it bothers you. But sometimes, that is the way things are. No matter how much you deny it, and lie to yourself, inside you know that you are in with the epitome of evil. You are in love with Nicole Wallace.

A/N: Well, this drabble series is just taking all of my self fan fiction rules, and completely disregarding them. I just broke my second self-commandment: Thou shalt not write anything pairing Nicole and Bobby. (Even though I can't deny the fact that that pairing actually makes a lot of sense…)


	13. Lie to Me

Title: Lie to Me

P.O.V: Alex Eames

Angst, post 'Frame'

Words: 111

"You okay?" I ask.

Even though I know you're not. Your entire life is laying in pieces around you. You have no family left; they have all met a premature end. Now you are all alone, waiting to see if you're like your parents. I can see you doubting yourself, questioning your own sanity, your mental stability, your self control. Maybe you're starting to lose it. Maybe it's already gone. So, when I ask this question, I'm not really looking for the truth; I already know the answer. Really, I just want you to tell me that you're fine; you're going to be okay. I want you to lie to me.

A/N: No matter how many re-runs of 'the good old days' I watch, my mind still seems to be stuck on Frame and Purgatory…


	14. Only One Day

Title: Only One Day

P.O.V: Third Person

B/A, Angst.

Word Count: 123

"Bobby, even if I get just one day with you, I'll be happy." Little did she know how soon those words would haunt her.

            So they had their day. They talked, they laughed, and spent time simply reveling in the feeling of being with one another. Later, he brought her to bed and made love to her, the entire time murmuring sentiments of his devotion to her. Content, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day he has his first psychotic break.

He ended up in Carmel Ridge, just down the hall from the room his mother once occupied. She visited him everyday, constantly wondering if she was the reason for him being here. Did she push him over the edge?

A/N: I really need to stop it with all the angst… But I can't help it!


	15. Morning After

Title: Morning After

P.O.V: Third Person

Slight B/A-ness

Word Count: 118

Her first coherent thoughts of the morning were something along the lines of "Oh, crap, what happened?" Because usually when one awoke in an unfamiliar bed, it meant one thing: one night stand. Those are always awkward, and usually occur when one is incredibly intoxicated. However, she was surprised at the lack of 'hangover' symptoms she had. She felt fine. It was only when she turned to see who it was in bed with her that the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Bobby. Damn. Damn because this made the situation that much more awkward, and damn because, now she remembered what had gone on last night, and it wasn't even remotely sexual. Damn.


	16. Cold?

Cold?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, a little. Of course, that could have something to do with my lack of clothing." She says, referring to the fact that the only thing she has on is one of his tee-shirts.

"Well then, let's go back to bed; it's warmer there."

"In any other situation, I'd say that you were trying to get in my pants, but I don't happen to be wearing any."

He gave a light chuckle as they returned to the bed in order to seek refuge from the cold under the covers. Once there, he pulled her close to him, her head coming to rest on his chest.

"Warm enough?"

"If I say no, do I get to stay in this position?" She inquires in return, eliciting a smile from him.

"Cold or not, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Mmm, good because I had no intention of moving."


End file.
